Memories, Old Battle Wounds and Long Lost Bonds
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: So many wars. So may deaths because of him. So many hurts and betrayals done to him and he in turn did. The biggest one though was to do with his brother. A brother he didn't know he had until recently. Warning: Slash between Wolverine and Sabretooth.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Logan prowled the hallways of the school for mutants, no one was awake. And if they were they didn't dare show themselves to him, after all he'll most likely snap at them or do something to intimidate them. Not that he meant to half the time, it was just how he was. Just like he picked a place to sleep that wasn't close to the others. He isolated himself, more so after that incident with Rogue getting to know his claws first handed, and in turn Logan was introduced to her mutant ability. Felt like a sucker punch that knocked the wind right out of him.

Cigar loosely held in his mouth as he sniffed the air, making sure nothing was there. It wasn't that he was worried; it was just in his nature to be overly cautious at times. It's what kept him ahead of enemies and everything else as well. What he wouldn't do for a drink right now, but he knew already if he gone to a bar he would no doubt get into a fight. It wasn't the aspect of a fight that kept him away; it was the well known fear that he could kill someone tonight.

Why, because of the nightmare he just experienced that had him believing that he was in enemy's territory with the strong need to escape. By any means possible. And even after he calmed himself down phantoms of that nightmare kept him on edge, which brought him to the reason he was pacing the hallways endlessly. It was just how he was. More so now that he regained his memories.

So many wars. So may deaths because of him. So many hurts and betrayals done to him and he in turn did. The biggest one though was to do with his brother. A brother he didn't know he had until recently. A brother he thought was his enemy, and could very well be his enemy now. Logan wouldn't be surprised if they would still be enemies. Still… A part of him wanted to change that. A part that made him hurt whenever he thought about Victor or everything that happened between them.

"_Victor? We'll never separate right?" A young James asked timidly, afraid of the very thing that he was trying to see the answer to._

Of course, at that time the answer was so simple. No. They wouldn't. Would've Victor answered the same way if he knew he was saying a lie? That they would separate. That so many things would and did change? Probably not, Victor would be convinced that he could make things stay that way, that they were the same so thus they should stay together. Logan was never so certain about that, but didn't want to leave Victor's side anyways.

Though in the end, Logan had to. Someone had to walk away from what Stryker had them doing. And it had to be Logan. Victor didn't follow. Logan should have seen that coming after all, Victor enjoyed killing. Enjoyed hurting others and breaking people. Logan wasn't much better in some ways, he enjoyed taking out his enemies, enjoyed breaking his enemies down. But he knew where to draw the line; you don't kill civilians who had nothing to do with it. You don't hurt them. Things were black and white with him, for the most part. The same thing was said for Victor, though there was no gray area with him. Either you were with him or against him. Either you were prey or predator.

Logan would never be like that! He swore it with everything in him that made him a man.

"Logan?" Professor Xavier asked, he sensed the turmoil in the local feral and decided to come and see what was bothering him. Most likely a nightmare and the anxiety he felt, Xavier knew he was right.

"Wha' is it." Logan growled, why of all nights the wheelchair bound man decided to be a councilor and to him of all people. Logan couldn't help but growl in his mind, _Wasn't there other's who needed a little prep talk. The damn nosy…_

"Don't finish that sentence. And no, there isn't." Professor Xavier calmly said, cutting through anything Logan was thinking or going to think. He really was a loud thinker.

"Readin' minds again Chuck?" Logan sneered slightly while crossing his arms and glaring down at the same man who helped put his mind together when he needed the help. And gave a savage a place to call home. Or what could come close to being home, this place as comfy and safe as it was. Wasn't home and now, with his memories gracing him with their presence again he knew why.

"No, my friend you are quite easy." Professor Xavier calmly said, taking on a slight joking tone that showed more in his eyes then anything. He wasn't worried about the annoyance he sensed within Logan; he trusted the man wouldn't do anything to actually cause him harm.

Logan snorted, easy his ass. He knew good ol' chuck was reading. Well, skimming was closer to the example most likely. Not enough to invade his privacy, but enough to give the man extra insight to any conversation. Both eternal and external. Logan remembered a time when that would have been enough to make a few organs external as well, but only to those he counted as enemies. Only enemies!

"You know I got my memories back." Logan said, out of the blue while staring out into the sky trying to figure out what to do with this conversation that he started without second consideration.

"I'm aware of that, what are you going to do with it?" Professor Xavier stated calmly while keeping close attention to the emotions that resembled a hurricane. It was like that for feral's though, even Hank's. There was turmoil of emotions and instincts, resembling the hurricane's storm while what made a feral a man or even a woman was the center of that storm. The more turmoil and instinct you have to fight with, the harder it was to get through to the calm center. It was harder to pick up on when it came to Logan, but when you could it could catch the attention of nearly every psychic in the area. Which was probably why Jean was in some way attracted to Logan.

That was a good question, what was he going to do with it? There were many enemies left breathing, there were old ties to deal with and family reunions that he obviously missed out on. Letting out a bitter laugh at that he leant against a wall, it was cool despite the warmth the mansion provided. He was glad for that, though he would prefer it to be colder. Hell, he would probably prefer the cold ground under his bare feet at the moment but he wasn't going to go and tending to every temptation he has.

"What is there to do? Any people I might've known is dead." Logan growled slightly, a shrug of his shoulder was the only indication of his nonchalance for the question and answer. It was an obvious lie; he wasn't nonchalant about it, any of it. But Logan would leave it as is at the moment, after all he didn't want to talk about all the people he wanted to kill and all the people he couldn't save.

"There's always your brother." Professor Xavier calmly said, knowing he was in a manner of speech, walking on thin ice. Especially with Logan at the moment, the man seemed like he could snap at any moment. But, Professor Xavier was well equipped in dealing with such events. So he wasn't as worried as he should have been, concerned yes but not worried.

"Shut up." Logan growled, his words almost sounding more growl then anything. How dare Xavier even suggest such a thing! How dare him! If he was anyone else he would be on the ground clutching himself in pain. Xavier was damn lucky Logan had a lot of respect for the damn double faced pacifist, but if he kept pushing his luck then Logan would be the one doing the pushing and the stares were right behind the damn bald headed fool.

"Logan, there is no denying who he is to you." Professor Xavier said, though he frowned slightly at the threat he could sense from Logan. He decided to note it and carry on, this conversation had to be done whether Logan liked it or not.

"If ya know 'bout that then ya obviously know 'bout the betrayals and oh, the fact that for the last twenty years at least we've been enemies." Logan snarled angrily, claws starting to show themselves with continuous bruising that rapidly healed as they crept closer and closer to fresh air. The pain of them coming was attention grabbing but not unfamiliar so he ignored it. Why should he acknowledge it? It will just heal anyways and become normal once again, or as normal as his hands could be when his wrists housed deadly claws that could cut through pretty much everything.

"Family is family Logan." Professor Xavier calmly stated, believing what he said. Even for Sabretooth it should be true, despite his nature. A bond was a bond, brothers will always be brothers. Or at least that's what Professor Xavier's experience told him when watching others including Scott. He knew though that there was something more to that bond, something forbidden even.

"So people keep sayin'." Logan gruffly replied, irritated but not angry enough to growl at that. It was true, family was family. Having his memories back he found some of the unforgiving hatred for Sabretooth wasn't as strong. It was still there, don't get him wrong, but it wasn't as strong as it should be. Damn. He hated this.

"Be careful with what you choose to do, it's you who can be hurt in the end. And if that should happen you may wish that you never got back your memories." Professor Xavier calmly said, sensing that the conversation between them as short as it was is over. Logan wouldn't talk to him more then what he already said and confided in Logan's own unique way.

"Ain't I always Chuck." Logan stated with a shrug and a bitter chuckle. What a load of shit. He wasn't careful, not with anything that had to do with him or his health. Whether that health was his physical health or even mental state Logan was rarely careful. He drank, took pills, got into fights, sex. Rarely did things really matter what he did, he just made sure that he didn't kill the wrong person and didn't force anyone else into anything that they didn't want to, especially when that regarded his one night stands. He wasn't his brother in that regards.

"I take it you'll be heading out soon then?" Professor Xavier stated, knowing this to be true. Whether it would happen tonight or tomorrow, Logan would be leaving like he always seemed to do. Yet the man always made himself useful at the right moments, that made him a valuable member of this team and dependable at times. Not like his first choice would have been.

Logan snorted as he shrugged stating,  
"Ain't got nothin' better to do anyhow chuck." Wasn't that the truth.

* * *

Authoress Note: Just free writting when I came up with this. Liked what I wrote so I figured I should post it. Let me know what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Charles Xavier watched as Logan walked off, back towards his room in order to gather his few belongings and once again leave for a month or so. Frowning slightly he headed towards an elevator, going down to the first floor and back to his room. Planning on pondering about what he sensed and the conclusions he could nearly draw. Calmly he moved without making much of a sound other then the soft sounds his wheelchair made, he smiled at the student who always stayed up at night due to his inability to sleep due to his mutation. Wished him well then moved on to his own room, sensing that Logan was now nearing the garage. There would be no steeling Scott's motorcycle this time, Logan had his own.

Entering his room he looked at the special equipment that allowed him to look after himself easier then he would without them; he sometimes hated them and found himself frustrated at being in a wheelchair. He left him without what would have been valuable body uses that could have came in handy. Sighing slightly, like so many times before he moved to the side of his bed and pulled himself onto it and off his chair.

After a few maneuvers and shifting he found himself comfortable. And free to think over his latest conversation with Logan. There was something there when it comes to Sabretooth, something that wasn't simply brotherly and not quite an enemy either. But that was aftereffects of the last twenty some years of them being enemies and then Logan not completely considering them enemies in some way. Which Charles could understand because they were brothers, but there was something more to it he was sure of it. And like before, he figured it was something forbidden.

Incest maybe? Though Charles couldn't quite see that happening, Logan was a man's man kind of guy who gone after woman as he saw fit. Logan wasn't gay in any means possible. Yet it still nagged at him, that one word. Only a few more minutes of thinking things over did he come to the conclusion that it was indeed incest.

So then, what now?

~~Logan~~

Logan stalked towards his motorcycle that he bought a few months ago. Surprisingly it lasted that long, which was a rare thing with the trouble he tends to get into with countless enemies and idiots who didn't know who they were fucking with. Logan cherished this motorcycle. It purred when it was idle and roared when he was driving it down the highways and back roads of either the United States or Canada. Mainly in Canada though, that's always where he goes whether it was to search for clues or something pulling him there.

But then again, that was normal now that he knew he was Canadian.

Logan loved how free the motorcycle made him feel. Which was a rare feeling for him these days; he was always constricted and always caged by something whether it was physical like a building or a car 'n jet or it was by a person. Mainly himself, his own nature and the expectations of others. It was too much sometimes for someone like him, he wasn't your every day average do-gooder who liked doing things for others like the rest of the X-Men. No he was old, feral and a prick who would rather be left be then constantly bothered by someone with some problem that didn't always and rarely concerned him. Most of the time anyways. Like right now.

Getting on, he didn't bother with a helmet. Why should he when his head could withstand more pressure then any old helmet could? Law enforcers won't like it that much, but Logan didn't care. If they could catch him then they could write him up a ticket, won't do much though. He'll just throw it away and it wasn't like he could give them a birth certificate or license anyways. Driving off he didn't look back and didn't notice the disappointed eyes watching after him in the form of a young woman with a white streak in her hair.

Going as fast as he could on his motorcycle he relished the feel of the wind and roar of his motorcycle. He was free, even if it was for a moment. He was free.

~~Victor~~

The bar he sat in was old; beer was shitty but cheap enough for him to not complain. Laughter rang through the place, a celebration of some sort. He didn't care though, didn't bother with things that didn't concern him. He only went out of his own way when it came to his own entertainment or a job that required him to be a killer. Which he was very good at. He was a mercenary, an assassin when needed and all around bad guy. Not the kind of guy you'd want in a kid's story.

The bartender was wary of him; everyone around him was on edge when they notice him and his size. He wasn't a small man, no he was rather big and with the muscles toned up and noticeable, Victor knew he was intimidating and attention grabbing at the same time. He enjoyed that simply for the entertainment it brought him. No one could best him, not even the runt. He was by far the best there was, and he loved it. Even if he knew that what he loved to do was something others would have nightmares about. Hell, he was a nightmare to the average folk.

"Another beer?" The bartender asked, she was thirty five and wearing cloths that she shouldn't wear at her age. Make up was on a bit too dark and hair messily tied up. A type of woman who worked for a living. The type Victor would leave as a corpse in the back alley. Hell, Victor would leave anyone he felt like taking in the back alley or side of the road. Anything from a celebrity to a common hooker, he didn't care. Why should he? They were the prey and he was the predator. That's what it came down too. That's what everything came down to. There was no humans or mutants in his eyes, just that.

Just predator and prey. There was only that.

Victor didn't answer her, just motioned for her to leave another bottle. She did, and got away as quickly as she could. Scampering around like a mouse. Chuckling slightly he popped the cap off the bottled beer with the use of a single claw he proceeded to drink it as though it was nothing more then water. His healing factor took care of the rest. His cell rang, vibrating next to the now empty bottle.

He answered it with a cold, "Hello." He listened as he was told that his job was canceled, the buyer on the other end was backing out in the guilt and moral shit that seemed to catch hold of him just before he could write the check. It didn't please Victor at all. In fact, it pissed him off. Here he sat in a run down bar waiting out of the goodness of his non-existent heart and the damn asshole was pulling out on him. Now who was he going to kill?

"Is there anything else?" Another bartender, younger by ten or so years. Looked like the other one, the daughter most likely. Victor knew what could cheer him up as a cruel smile slid across his lips and a sadistic edge crept into his cold eyes.

"You know sweetheart, I think there is." Victor purred darkly, a tone that he knew could make anyone melt. Even the most hardened women on the planet.

~~Logan~~

Stopping abruptly at a small out of the way gas station past the border into Canada Logan wondered into the small gas station, the floor was dirty from constant traffic in and out. He didn't pay much attention to that though, the scents told him all that he had to know even before he touched the door handle. It stunk. He wasn't too fond of it, a lot of perfume and cologne, grease and cigarette smoke. Not to mention the odor sweat gives off, he didn't dare go near the bathroom due to the fact that it reeked like shit and didn't seem like it was cleaned for weeks. Not to mention he could hear the sounds of unmistakable sex going on.

He expected the small gas station to be nothing more then a rat's nest, it was out of the way on a barely used part of the roads after all.

"Sir?" The young worker said, catching his attention and Logan had to stop a growl from coming up. Damn kid aught to mind his own damn business. When Logan wanted something he would ask for it.

"What." Logan snapped as he scanned for something to buy, he was getting hungry. If he didn't find anything then he probably would end up hunting for his own lunch. He was accustomed in doing that at times, fresh tasted better then the byproducts of manufactures who use who knows what products to keep it from getting diseased. Damn morons didn't know how to do anything right. You don't drown and clean meats with chemicals or the tools you use to tend to that meat.

"Uh… You want to pay for your gas or what?" The boy managed, Logan could smell the fear that seemed to spike. Kid obviously didn't know how to deal with confrontations, and Logan scared him. He should feel guilty for that, but he didn't at the moment despite the fact that for the most part he lived around kids for a good few years now. He hated that he didn't feel guilty. He wasn't some animal! He damn well shouldn't be this cold or short tempered with the boy. He was only a boy.

Growling slightly he ignored the rising fear as he just shoved forty dollars into the boy's hands and stomped out, uncaring if he only used fifteen dollars. Money meant little then more then paper to him. And at times it was only a means to an end. Nothing more and nothing less, he could never understand what was so important about it that made people have to have it. Why they were so daft and stupid to the point where they couldn't live with out it. Idiots.

But then again, they didn't and couldn't survive in the wilderness like Logan can. The wilderness had bite, it had claws and the normal folks of today wouldn't survive in it. Himself on the other hand, had claws and bite too. He felt at home in the wilderness, it was safe there. No one to hurt but himself. And he could live with that.

Getting back on his bike his thoughts were erratic and unfocused. Which only angered him further; it looked like he was going hunting for lunch after all. He needed a way to release the tension that was constantly building since he gained his memories back and with it his more volatile animalistic temper that he thought he got ride of and had under control over the years of not remembering anything. Goes to show he didn't have anything under control.

His snarl wasn't heard over the rumbling roar of his bike as he rushed down the road, closer and closer to the wilderness. He knew these back roads as good as he knew the hallways at Xavier's school for the gifted.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Some/most of you noticed in the summary that there is now a warning for slash in it. I can't help myself, it entertains me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

With a full stomach, Logan simply sat on a log at the side of the road with his motorcycle far enough from the road that the few people who used these roads won't see it and much less hit it. He didn't want to walk to where he was going, not that he knew where he was going. But that was hardly the point. He's walked long distances before. Hell, most of the distances he walked as a child, the kids at Xavier's wouldn't even dream of making it. They were too cuddled most of the time, but Logan was no better when it came to a few of them.

Standing up he glared at the quiet road, at least it was just himself and no one else other then the odd car or truck. Ignoring the taste of blood in his mouth Logan gone on his way again, his motorcycle carrying him closer to his unknown destination at a speed greater then the speed set for the road. He didn't care about speed limits, his healing factor and keen senses balances it out no matter how fast he goes. It would take something getting in his way quicker then his reaction time would be in order to get him to crash. And the chances of that happening on such a quiet out of the way road was very low.

In the back of his erratic mind, he couldn't help but muse on an old disagreement he once had with Rogue about the fear of their own mutation which happened sometime after he regained his memories. She bluntly told him once that he didn't know what it was like to be afraid of his own mutation. He just snarled at her, late at night she got the point enough to back off even though he never answered her. In truth, it wasn't so much his claws or his keen senses that could get him afraid. It was the nature of the beast inside of him, that bloodlust. That rage. It was all so sickly sweet, intoxicating and poisonous the same time. He hated it. He loathed it with everything he had.

"Damn." Logan cursed as he stopped just short of a passing vehicle who cursed at him for it. He shouldn't be letting his mind escape to random and unnecessary places whether it was the past or the present. He shouldn't be so careless in that way! Snarling angrily Logan ripped past the second person who was going to follow the first vehicle and sped down the dirt road angrily, knuckles going white. If it wasn't his memories with the X-Men it was memories of the past! Everything that seemed to point to what he was, who he was and what he was capable of. Not that he needed to be reminded. It was almost like his own damn mind was out to ruin him.

_I don' need my mind for that, everyone else seems to be doin' a fine job at screwin' me over._ Logan thought bitterly, the image of his brother once more in his mind with Kayla and countless others.

One thing was for sure, he needed a drink.

~~Victor~~

Victor sat at the edge of the blood soaked bed the scent of fear, blood, sex and death filled the air. Intoxicating. Chuckling slightly Victor stood up and casually strolled into the bathroom to take care of his own mess. His cloths were removed before the blood was spilt; they were unsoiled and clean off to the side on the other bed in the hotel room. A seedy place where Victor didn't have to worry about anyone bothering him right away, it was rare that he even brought his prey to somewhere more secluded like a hotel room. Usually they were just used and killed in alleyways or in the shade of buildings where eyes can't easily see him as well as they would be able to if he was more out in the open about his activities. Society just wouldn't accept something that was so natural to him.

Dogtags hung around his neck, not just his set but another as well. He won't let anyone touch those, something the frail found out painfully. They were his as far as he was concerned; he killed the last person who dared to touch them just like he dared to try to steal the name 'Sabretooth' from him. The foolish man died a painful death with his body left on display in a park on a slide for all to find and see and above all else learn why you don't fuck with him. Fun times.

Once satisfied with his own cleanliness Victor strolled back to his cloths and slipped them on quickly and quietly, slipping out of the room and leaving a bloody mess behind for others to deal with.

"Maybe I aught to leave a dollar tip, my contribution to the frail's funeral or the maids tough job gettin' the blood out." Victor chuckled to himself as he exited the seedy hotel and into the small town he was staying in for however long he decides. He no longer had a job to do anywhere at this point so he might as well enjoy himself. And he was for the moment satiated. Usually he would find more jobs in the United States, but right now he figured being in Canada was a better choice. Maybe he'll go to Europe or Germany next week. Hell, maybe even France. He had places everywhere, and could speak most of the languages of the places he tends to frequent.

~~Logan~~

Logan found himself in a small town, finally. It was a place where he hoped that he could find a half way decent bar and a place to sleep. Not that he was above sleeping next or against his bike, but a hot shower would be appreciated at the moment. He didn't catch the name and he didn't care to go looking for the name, it didn't really matter. It was all the same. Bars, hotel, stores and a smaller amount of people then in cities. Parking his bike at a hotel he went in, quickly concluded his business in purchasing his room that was away from most of the other guests and he hoped it would stay like that.

He could tell the front desk person didn't care much for him, probably didn't want to do much work today and was angry at the prospect of having to tend to more work. Like he gave a shit. People where just lazy pricks these days, even in a country where people where said to be polite. What a joke, Canada was like everywhere else. Ignorant people with ignorant idea's and beliefs. Or lack of.

Taking the key without much of an acknowledgement or a thank you he just stomped his way over, it was a small hotel. Only one floor and not busy. Good. Throwing his beg on one of the two beds in the room he sniffed. Old smells of cleaning materials, alcohol, food, not to mention sex and any other lived in smell you would find in a hotel room. Wrinkling his nose at it he exited the room, he may not care for it but it wasn't too much of a turn off to get him to leave. It would work for tonight after all he only planned on staying a night here and then he'll be on his way.

His next step was finding the local watering hole, which he found easily enough. A run down looking bar, a couple of trucks were running outside filling the air with the scent of their exhaust filling the air and making it harder to pick up other scents of people and things. Which was probably why he missed a scent he probably shouldn't have just ignored.

When he entered the bar, leaving his bike outside untied and turned off. No one would be foolish to take it, and if they did Logan would find them quickly enough and force them to give it back. He won't kill the idiot but it was a no brainer that the idiot would want a week off for recuperation. Should his bike be stolen that is. Barely anyone looked up except for the bartender, she wasn't bad on the eyes. Not his type but not bad to look at either. She seemed worried though, that much he could tell from the way she was moving about and dealing out drinks with practiced expertise. He picked up her muttering about her daughter going missing. Hoped the kid was alright.

"What would you like sweetheart." She asked, politely but worry heard under her tone. He didn't pay attention to her though, he was still standing but paying attention to the smiley face carved into the countertop. His heart pounded, he knew this marking. Saw it many times before on many different things, including a dashboard which unavoidably pissed him off and started a fight.

"Sir?" She pressed, obviously concerned now for his lack of responding. Sniffing the air he growled and ignored how the woman shrunk back and others stopped what they were doing and took notice of him. He hated being stared at. Why did people always have to stare at him! It annoyed him and made him feel cornered to some degree. And him feeling cornered was always a very bad thing.

Sniffing the air, sure thing. He recognized the scent. His brother was here. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the scent, if he concentrated enough he could nearly tell what was going on in the last little bit and who was doing whatever it was. Sure enough, his brother was here. Most likely more then once due to his scent leading in more then one direction in this bar alone. But, but Victor didn't leave alone though. Who left with him? Female most likely.

"Shit." Logan growled, as he noticed the fear rising in the woman who was watching him. He didn't mean to scare her, but it couldn't be helped. Without missing a beat he focused on her and asked,  
"Your daughter, she leave with anyone or the same time as anyone?" The woman seemed puzzled, damn woman aught to answer him quickly.

"Well… I don't know…" She answered very cautiously and looked as though she was prepared to do something very rash and pointless like calling the police or bigger men she has working here. Perhaps regulars. Though they'll soon learn that even though he wasn't the largest man on the planet, more like average height and muscular, he would be able to take down just about anyone bigger then himself.

"Did she leave the bar the same time the man who sat here leave. You won't forget 'im. He's got claws on the tip of his fingers." Logan growled out. His heart pounding even more and his claws itching to come out. Why did his brother have to be here now? He wanted time to prepare himself for this and he knew he would have to hurry up and calm himself down. He'd have to school the anxiety, anger and foolish and childish hope. Hope for what he didn't want to even begin on but it was there, he couldn't deny that.

Logan didn't notice how his fingers trailed across the carving while he stared at her intently, silently willing the answer out of her.

"I think so. I have my husband out looking for her." She finally answered, dread at something bad happening creeping into her voice. Logan grimaced at that, she probably knew where this conversation probably won't end well for her or her daughter. Logan's instincts told him otherwise. His instincts already told him the horrible news, the daughter was more then likely dead if she left with Victor or was followed by him. And if the picture he saw on the wall behind her of the bartender and a younger girl told him anything, the daughter was very nice on anyone's eyes. And Victor liked them young, not children but not old either. More like young adults and sometimes teenagers who made the mistake of being caught alone and in his grasp.

He felt sick and angry at the same time. His vision nearly bled red as he turned and left.

"Wait! Why are you asking about my daughter?" The bartender called after him as he touched the door in order to leave. He couldn't bring himself to lie to her and he didn't want to tell the truth either. Afraid on how broken it might leave her. The trucks were gone, his bike was untouched. Giving a shaky breath he turned around and fixed her with a hard look, pinning her on her spot as she stood halfway between him and the spot she was when she was behind the bar.

"Hate to do this to you darlin', but if I were you, I'd be lookin' for a body instead of a livin' girl." Logan answered, perhaps too harshly but it was the truth and he could only say it like that with the amount of emotions he was going through at the moment. Not able to bare the confused broken look on her face, tears that were threatening to come. A mothers instinct told her no doubt that he was probably correct.

Getting on the bike he watched as she exited after him.

"How do you know? How do you know that whomever that man with claws was, was the one responsible for this if it's even true." She yelled, this whole situation probably seemed surreal and absurd to her now. He could almost imagine how much she was begging it to be a cruel joke. It wasn't. Sorry darling.

"Trust me darlin' it's true… An' I know because he's my brother. It's what he does. Break and kill people. 'N believe me, he's good at it." Logan answered gruffly, not bothering to give her a chance to say another word as a police car pulled up and the police officer getting out grimly. A man was sobbing in the back seat. A barer of bad news was coming to talk to her. And he could hear her anguished cries over the angry roar of his motor bike. It wasn't fair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The bike was left at the hotel, it wasn't that he trusted the other's staying here to not touch his bike it was just that he didn't want to ride it around at the moment and risk losing the smallest of signs in his hunt. Heart still pounding Logan made quick work of the space between where he was and the bar he left. On foot he was surprisingly quiet despite his extra weight.

But that was too be expected, he was after all the best there was at what he did. Sniffing the air, the scents older now and getting covered with the exhaust of the police cars that just left. The bar was still open and the bartender he spoke to earlier was gone. It was expected. Scanning the area he searched for any signs of Victor, there was none so he sniffed the air and picked a scent to follow.

Instinct told him that Victor would probably be staying in the small town, at another hotel probably. Victor like himself would make use of every little thing in a town if he could; it was a lesson that followed them from childhood derived from a lesson that came with hunting.

"_Ewww, Victor that's gross. Do we have to eat that?" James whined as he stared at the organs warily, usually they would throw them away but this winter it was cold and food was becoming scarce. But that didn't really stop him from whining, he wasn't good at this sort of thing._

"_Of course Jimmy, ya want to stay full this winter do ya?" Victor told him sternly._

It was Victor who taught him most of what he knew about hunting and surviving, other lessons he taught himself. Crouching down he kept an eye on everything around him, with little light he could see clearly. It was apart of his mutation, keen senses. Though there had to be at least a small amount of light, the moon was usually good enough. Though what his eyes couldn't see, his ears and sense of smell helped him. There were few things that could escape his attention when on a hunt. Not the breeze that tickled the skin on his face and arms or the cold bite the night had tonight. Smells told him that this town was well lived in and busy during the day while their dark secrets came out during the night like anywhere else.

Sniffing again he picked up his brother's scent. Fresher and the scent of washed blood. He only picked it up because he was looking for it, and blood never truly disappeared with just washing. Not the scent of it anyways. So it made his search all that more easy, follow blood and his brother's scent and that should lead him right to the bastard. A low rumble caught his attention; looking to the side he noticed a stray dog staring him down. Logan didn't budge, he just did the same. Let out a low rumbled growl and glared. Neither of them moved until the dog backed off. It knew when something more powerful and dangerous was there and when not to pick a fight it won't win.

"Good boy fido." Logan muttered gruffly to himself as he took off in the direction he was headed, sprinting down the sidewalk and dodging obstacles in his way like benches and trashcans as well other things normally found anywhere. A part of him, a part that wasn't truly human was exhilarated at the hunt and the promise of a fight and it sickened Logan to some degree. It made him wish that he could just cut that part of him away and get ride of him, but he couldn't and this wouldn't be the first time he felt like that and it won't be the last.

~~Victor~~

He was being hunted, and for the first time in a _long_ time he was the prey and not the predator. Taking a deep breath in through the nose he took in every new scent to come his way, and when the wind shifted lightly he learnt everything he had to learn. He knew exactly who was doing the hunting. A faint flicker of pride could be felt before he shoved it down with fierce stubbornness as he lightened his step and kept going on the same path he chose, training his senses to pick up the smallest of things. His eyes reflected the light of passing cars of late night workers and non-important fools giving the illusion of silvery white eyes. A confident cruel smirk played lightly on his lips.

Just because he was being followed, didn't mean he truly was the prey here. He was experienced in stalking his prey, especially the ones that had more thought processes then the runt most likely was used to. The lazy ass probably wouldn't be able to catch a decent chunk of meat; the fool forgot everything Victor taught him. Hell, the damn runt forgot him! And that was a crime all its own, forget about the betrayals and abandoning that the son of a two faced bitch did! Victor snarled lightly as he crossed the road. Purposely.

The runt will pay! And pay fully and dearly! Victor will make sure of this, it was one promise Victor made himself that he won't break. Not ever.

Claws lengthened as Victor turned into the small space between two one story buildings and tucked himself down. If the runt was overly confident as he always was then he'll go right by and then the edge will be given to Victor Creed. To Sabretooth! Blood will be spilt tonight, and not in pints but gallons! Smiling sadistically as he thought cruelly, _run rabbit. Run and hide_.

And right on time, the runt went right buy and fast. _The little shit could move fast when he wants to. _Victor thought as he surrendered himself to the pumping exhilaration coursing through his body and making his mouth salivate. His claws lengthened leaving light groves in the cement below him and fit the already warn in groves in his boots. Having claws on both hands and feet helped him scale things easier and cause more damage to his prey when the occasion called for it. Though Victor barely used the claws on his toes, that were naturally smaller then the ones on his hands, in a fight and barely when he's climbing as well due to the boots he wears.

Nostrils flaring he took off after the runt who was almost out of sight. The moon went behind the clouds leaving complete darkness in this part of the streets thanks to street lamps being burnt out. But that was okay, he could see clearly as though it were day. That was something he was told a cat could do.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Come out to play." Victor mocked, figuring that the runt knew his presence was here by now. If he didn't then he did now.

~~Logan~~

Logan snarled, he knew he gone right by his brother somewhere back there. His mind was caught up in memories of innocent times, like that time they played in the stream near the cave they lived in that summer. He remembered that he actually got his brother to laugh, an honest having innocent fun laugh. And thanks to his mind's mutiny and his carelessness he was now being followed by the one he was tracking. He should have seen this coming! He should have known his brother would have turned this whole thing around on him! He always did.

But that won't change Logan's standing on this, true he probably didn't come here for a fight for once but it was quickly becoming obvious that it would be one anyways. It always was between them now; there wasn't any time during the time with his memory problems that there was a chance of compensation or a compromise on either end. They were too damn stubborn, and Logan knew that right now that won't change. After all the only people who knew he had his memory back was himself and ol' chuck.

He debated whether or not to try this whole 'talking' thing but with the bloodlust in the air behind him and in him it would be next to impossible, they both had a reputation of not being the most talkative people. It was fine with him. Spinning around he felt the sharp pain and audible snikt of his claws debut to this situation. His vision was low, but he could still see better then most and where he couldn't use his eyes he was now using his ears that told him of nearly everything around him and the scent's his nose picked up.

"Well, well. Look'et here, my ol' buddy come to play." Victor mocked as he stopped a few feet from the runt, glaring and smiling sadistically. Claws lengthened still and his body tense for a fight.

"Ain't here for a fight Creed." Logan growled, it didn't hurt to give the whole foolish plan of 'not here for a fight' a go for a moment but already he doubted it would work. Hell, he knew it wouldn't work with the chuckle he just received.

"Is'at so? What the X-Men pussified you? Tamed you?" Victor mocked; he was thrown off though at Logan not wanting to fight him. What was up with that? They always fought. They were enemies! Hell he even considered Logan to be in a way, his brother's murderer.

Logan snarled, he should have known Victor would have jumped on the chance to mock him about his 'alliance' choice and make it sound like he was nothing more then a domesticated dog. His fists tightened at his side and Victor's grin grew wider, showing off his older brother's fangs.

"Watch your tongue." Logan snarled angrily, his claws catching the gleam of a faint flicker of light from a flashlight coming from kids who were being typical kids and out far beyond their curfew no doubt. Sneaking around like a bunch of no good hooligans. The kids stopped and looked their way, damn the little shits aught to get themselves moving and now would be a good time to do so. Logan wouldn't harm them, but if they got in the way Creed would.

"Oh, what for? What do you want runt?" Victor growled out, noting and eyeing the kids for a moment before turning his attention back to 'Logan' in front of him who was glaring at him like he was the one at fault for whatever situation this ways. What a joke. What a laugh.

Logan frowned deeply as he glared angrily. This was quickly going downhill and fast, kids were gone which was a good thing. They barely noticed Logan and Victor due to being distracted by their own activities and it didn't help that Victor was wearing all black and they both were standing in the shadow of a two storey building. He needed a way to get the ball rolling, let Victor know he remembered things and if there was going to be a fight then get it going soon. Better to get it over and done with then standing here tense and waiting for it to happen.

"Quod sum eris. What did you mean by that?" Logan asked, remembering that just after he left he contacted his brother for the last time until six years later when Kayla was taken from him. Not so much by Victor's claws but by circumstance and loyalties. It still hurt, and it hurt a lot. But he couldn't think about that at the moment. He had other things to tend to.

~~Victor~~

Victor had to stop for a moment, why would the runt be saying that. Asking him that, he had memory problems. Frowning he couldn't help but thinking about the whole 'what if' thing. What if his brother remembered? What if the runt no longer was the mindless idiot he was for twenty some years? But those what if's were only serving to get him angrier by the second as his blood pounded loudly in his ears and everything else was dead quiet. Nothing else truly existed at that moment; Victor was in the here and now state of mind, coupled with his bloodlust and the intent for spilling blood.

Not to mention the anger. The anger at past betrayals. The anger at being left behind, for the runt even thinking he was better then Victor was. Boiling rage seemed to nearly consumed him while he remained outwardly cold and glaring. The sadistic smile now a straight line and tight lipped.

**

* * *

**

**Authoress Note:** Warning, the next chapter no doubt will have blood. Which isn't what I'm warning you 'bout because hey you may have read other fics by me and they had blood without warning. What I am warning you of is that eventually either by the end of the next chapter or the chapter after it there will be obvious slash going on XD and not slash that ends with blood being spilt or organs being skewered or even lost limbs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heheh Authoress Note: **I know I warned people on the last chapter that by the end of this chapter there 'might' be slash... I was wrong. They're too busy fighting at the moment. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

_Logan didn't know how long he was on the phone for, waiting for his brother to answer him. It stung, and everything at Africa finally set in good an' clear. He walked away; he left the one person he never wanted to leave. His own brother. He broke a pack, a swearing on their shared blood. And truth was, Logan second guessed himself at the moment. A simple what if this is the wrong choice. And is there a way to go back to the way things were._

_Finally the other end picked up a cold, "what." It was how Victor always answered the phone._

"_Victor." Logan said, forcing himself as calm as he could and hoping it showed in his voice. Though he never knew, his brother knew everything about him both inside and out. Hell, his brother knew him in ways a brother shouldn't know his brother. But, fact was fact. Victor could read him like a book without even putting any effort in it._

"_What do you want?" Logan heard his brother say, colder then when he first answered the phone._

"_To talk…" Logan said as he glared at passerbies in order to keep them away. No one approached him, thankfully._

"_Then talk, 'n make it good. How 'bout startin' why you fucked me over an' left." Victor said, Logan almost felt like flinching but his pride and stubbornness refused to let him show any of that. He wasn't really raised or grew up that way. If he grew up normally with his parents he probably would have flinched or begged by now. But life hardened him quite a bit through its many wars and fights._

"_You know why I left Victor, that ain't what we're suppose to be doin'." Logan snarled, dead set on how things are going despite the dread he was feeling with this conversation. Would he and Victor come out of this okay?_

"_An' what're we suppose to do hmmm little brother. Hand out fuckin' flowers." Victor's snarled voice came over the phone, Logan could barely make the words out through the snarls Victor was giving off and the busy traffic. Damn fuckin' idiots couldn't go away. Logan wanted silence, but he couldn't get that here._

"_Victor…" Logan pushed, wanting to say more. Needing to say more but instinct told him he wouldn't be able to and it was right when his brother cut in saying,  
_"_No, you listen Jimmy. That's what we signed up for, that's what we are. Born 'n bred and hundred percent of nothing else. Killers Jimmy. Animals. When will you fuckin' see it."_

"_I ain't like that. I ain't like you." Logan snarled, he was no animal! He wasn't like that, sure he was a killer but he wasn't someone who could slaughter woman and children and helpless villagers just like that and worse for the fun of that. Even though Logan knew full well he had the ability to do it, and do it well. He hated it. _

_Silence and a muffled snarl in the background told him his brother was angry._

"_Quod sum eris James. Quod sum eris." The line went dead before Logan could ask what that meant, and Logan in his anger and hurt didn't bother looking it up for future reference. Disappointed with how the conversation went Logan decided to go back to Canada. Start new, start fresh and hope that the wound this situation caused will eventually heal. He'll never admit to it though, how could he? _

Logan frowned deeply; he could smell the amount of anger coming from Creed and anger like that always ended with bloodshed. They were the same in that department, and Logan hated to admit that but it was true. Logan had a temper and one that could cause a lot of bloodshed if people weren't careful. But unlike the older feral in front of him, he tried to control it and temper it's fury towards people who didn't deserve that sort of treatment from him. But this time, if he had to fight and shed blood then he will.

Because Creed deserved it and it was apparent that the man was the one who was going to start this mess. Hoped this town had enough money to clean the damage they'll cause and the surrounding places have insurance. Not that Logan really paid much attention to that, it really didn't concern him. Things were just things and buildings could be rebuilt just as easily as they could be torn down.

~~Victor~~

Quod sum eris. He remembered when he told his delusional misguided little brother that. It was by chance that he came across that little phrase, which was Latin. The now long dead mutant who spoke Latin told him that it was originally intended for a gravestone. Victor wondered if the mutant got what he wanted after Victor killed him and was banned from visiting the cages where Stryker kept the little morsels all ready to be tested on.

And with the no good runt asking what it meant, meant that the damn little shit must remember some or all of his past. Who he was, it made Victor wonder what his aim was. Was the runt here to settle old scores? Old grudges? Like hell, it was Victor who deserved it; it was Victor who sacrificed everything for the little ungrateful shit just to have him walk away like he was something more then what he was. Like the runt wasn't an animal, like he was a better kind o' man.

And thinking about that made his blood boil. Victor doubted that he was actually here to talk. Talk! What a laugh.

"Quod sum eris, it means I am what you will be." Victor answered, his bloodlust skyrocketing at this point as his claws stretched to their full length which gave the illusion of his fingers being longer and more pointed then what they were. Hooked fingers were the sure sign that a fight was going to happen; when Victor hooked his claws it made it all too easy to catch and hold which would lead to tearing if the victim at the ends of them struggled too much. And he already knew that good ol' James would while retaliating in full. The thought of a fight between them, the chance to repay the runt in full excited Victor.

And quickly he slipped into the mindset of an animal. Of Sabretooth!

~~Logan~~

Logan snarled angrily at that. His claws slide from their flesh covered sheathes to their full length and glinted in the little light the moon gave off, a threatening sight to most that had the resemblance of sanity. Victor on the other hand, Logan knew he didn't so he wouldn't be threatened by them. Or feel threatened by the snarl or bared teeth that could get most to back off or tread more cautiously. It was an easy way to get people to back off, and it worked beautifully. He was angry at the implication that was made.

"Ain't goin' to happen." Logan snarled angrily. Him being like Victor one day! What a joke! The tips of his vision was going blood red, it happened when he got angry and it happened when he was slipping into a more feral state of mind, into a rage. And Victor was one of the few people who could force him to that place with just being in the same room with him or even in the same area as him. It was frustrating to no ends and pissed Logan off just as badly as what Victor would say and what Victor could do to anyone and anything without a warning or any semblance of remorse. Logan hated it.

A chuckle, one that Logan understood full well. It said just as much as a few worded sentence could, pretty much meant 'sure it isn't' in more or less words. Logan understood that because he understood his brother's language which was helpful in the past but now it was just plainly pissing him off. And Logan was already on a hairs trigger.

The hoot of an owl was pretty much the unofficial 'go' signal as they both charged each other. The original intention of just talking to Victor was lost and abandoned. Anger and full out rage fueled each blow they made, and the scent of each other's blood only stirred the animal in them worse. It wasn't Logan vs. Victor anymore. It wasn't even a fight between wounded brothers anymore.

It was Wolverine vs. Sabretooth.

Roars, snarls and growls filled the air drowning out sounds of pain and flesh being torn. The ground beneath them was quickly becoming red and littered with chunks of flesh and cloths that was torn away from their bodies. The light clinking of Dogtags barely noticed or acknowledged by either of them as they tore into each other. They fought dirty, after all there were no rules and nothing was off limits.

Wolverine roared in pain as a hand sunk into his stomach while the thumb of Sabretooth's free hand dug into his eye, popping it like one would a balloon. He didn't know what was being crushed in his stomach or pulled out, and he didn't care as he stumbled back holding a hand over the empty eye socket that now gave him the appearance of crying blood. Curling his lip in anger he ignored the pain as he lowered his hand away from his face and charged the smirking beast in front of him.

Adamantium claws sliced up in quick swings forcing Sabretooth to dodge and back up quickly, bumping into the brick wall behind them. It gave him enough of a distraction to sink his claws into the stomach cavity of his opponent only to drag the claws upwards spilling anything inside to the ground at their feet. A roar of pain and outrage was forced from Sabretooth, making Wolverine give off a grim satisfied grin showing off bloody teeth. It didn't last long though as a hand gripped his throat and the deadly claws sunk deep into his flesh. Within a matter of seconds his throat was ripped from him forcing him to stumble back and to the ground holding it while gasping in a desperate need to breath.

Panic and rage increased as he felt an unwelcome but familiar feeling of someone sitting on him, though he couldn't think too much about it as claws sunk into him and kept digging and hooking into anything that was there. It felt like he was torn to shreds. His vision that was mostly blood red from the beginning became blinded with that same rage as he roared in untamed anger and slashed up at his opponent, not caring or aiming at anything. So long as he hit Sabretooth then he didn't care. And if it got the large feral off of him, so much the better.

It worked, a limb was taken off and Sabretooth quickly moved with a snarl full of anger and pain. Good. Wolverine didn't waste time getting into a crouch before standing. To his anger and frustration Sabretooth just reattached his lower arm with an angry snarl and glare. Boo hoo.

~~A Teenager~~

They shouldn't have been out this night, why did she let her friends talk her into this. On their way back home they spotted too people, barely noticeable in the shade of the post office but they were there. Words were exchanged; she didn't know what though she could barely hear them. She knew she would have to hurry up to catch up with them but a low snikt sound caught her attention and growling. A man growling? Was that even possible, especially growling like that. Maybe they were criminals? The owl above her let out a hoot and then the worse happened; the two men attacked each other.

Growls and roars were heard. Not even remotely human! The moon overhead gave off more light now that the clouds have drifted out of the way, what was on the ground? Was that blood! She suddenly felt very cold and afraid. This wasn't happening, she wasn't witnessing this! Two men fighting too the death with giant knives popping out of their knuckles and lengthened fingers pointed in horrible like claws!

They were quite literally tearing each other apart and she felt like throwing up. Even without having that good of vision she knew that the odd shapes on the ground wasn't just garbage, it was organs. At this point, they didn't move like men fighting. No, he worked as a part time assistant for a vet at a zoo while trying to earn money to go to collage and saw how animals fought at times. These two men were fighting like that. Nothing in the way they moved reminded her of a human anymore.

She was never more scared in her life as the shiver of fear seemed to make it impossible to move and impossible to look away. It wasn't until another person came back for her that she managed to get dragged away. He said something about cops and having to hurry. He shouldn't talk, it would attract unwanted attention, but she couldn't find her voice to say that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sirens. That was the only thing that stopped their fight from continuing until morning. Logan found himself pinned against the hood of a car; the car owner would no doubt have to have a lot of damage repaired. Not that Logan really gave a damn; he rarely did care about that sort of thing. Lip curling he glared at Victor who was gripping his throat while his other hand was buried in his side slowly bleeding him and forcing the blood to stain the car and the ground at their feet. He could barely withhold the rage he felt at the pain he was feeling due to the claws digging and shifting in his side.

Victor noticed the sirens too, but that didn't help Logan in any way. The damn animal had that annoying ability of being able to continue what he was doing no matter what was going on around them. Like that time in WW1 when Victor decided to start reading a book of all things while they were being shot at. Soldiers were falling dead around them. But then again, that ability saved both their asses when they were children and continued to do so through the long years until things turned from bad to worse for them. Now it was a curse in Logan's situation.

"Why're you here Ji-_Logan_?" Victor snarled angrily while spitting out the name Logan in disgust, though he was angrier at his near slip up. There were so many times before he nearly slipped up but it never made it that far before. Why now? He still had a lot of things to pay the runt back for! A lot of things! It was the runt's fault, it had to be! Snarling lowly he gripped all the harder, intent to cause as much pain as he could.

Logan snarled angrily as he struggled against Victor as the grip tightened. Even with the rage he was feeling, his mind was back in control more so then the animal. Then the Wolverine. Which was a good thing because he took a lot more damage then he usually does in a fight against Victor. There was a lot of anger in this fight. And his healing factor had its limits believe it or not, and he was nearing his and if the hidden panting from Victor was any indication. So was Victor. They were getting exhausted, and fast.

Their fight took them quite a distance that much Logan was sure of as he kept his senses trained around him. They were nearing an abandoned warehouse that was most likely here to store useless things the town doesn't need to use at the moment.

"Told you why. To talk." Logan growled out as he managed to bring up a leg and got a good footing on Victor's chest before giving a hard shove knocking Victor away and injuring himself in the process. Logan sat up and wiped the blood that was leaking from his mouth, uncaring whether or not it smudged worse on his chin or not. Appearance didn't concern him at the moment, not that it really concerned him any other time either. Victor was already at his feet and scowling angrily at him.

They were at a stalemate, a rare thing to happen these days. It was usually all or nothing, worse now then when they acted like brothers instead of enemies.

They were so different, yet much to Logan's fear and hatred they were so much alike. Logan could easily become Victor if he let go, if he just decided one day to give up and turn away from the life he fought so hard to have. It would be so easy. But he couldn't, not now, not when there are so many people who needed him for a change. Not so much because of his mutation or what he could do. But him, especially those three kids back at the mansion. They were strong, no doubt about it. But they needed him to some degree still.

But then, why did Victor give up? When Victor had someone who needed him? The bitterness swelled with the anger at that fact alone. Victor abandoned him first! Victor left him and let the animal take control. He betrayed Logan first!

~~Victor~~

The emotions he saw in his brother's face confused him to some degree, and for a moment he ignored his own anger. A rare thing, and not from him trying to either. Anger was an emotion he embraced, it made him stronger. It made him wilder. So it was rare by choice that he ignored it. His nose flared slightly as he took in new scents, and the lights filling the air told him that he would have to be going soon.

Why was his brother getting mad and bitter now? The anger he understood, it was an emotion shared between them. But bitterness? That was new to this scene and Victor couldn't really figure out what it was for. Growling lightly he just stood up straight, shortened his claws and glared down at the runt. A clear sign of don't push your luck with me. It would be ignored, it always was. That's what he loved about Jimmy, back then. He was the only one who dared to pull such stunts with him and not be afraid of the repercussions. But that was a long time ago! And a time he wasn't really willing to embrace again, why should he?

"There ain't nothin' to talk 'bout. We're done." Victor growled as he stalked off towards the warehouse. He'll hide there for now then move when the idiot's with guns go away. Too much shit gone on tonight that left him spent in the whole 'killing' thing. Though he would without any hesitation if needed, but he wasn't going to go out of his way to do so. If they got in his way, that might be another matter altogether but it all depended on the situation.

He made quick time, slipping into the warehouse as though it were his in the beginning. Large objects filled it, obviously for parades and other events. Not that it mattered; all of it was useless creations that collect dust most of the time. And yet people take such foolish pride in such things, when there wasn't any real reason to from the start. He didn't get far into the warehouse when he heard his name being shouted.

Snarling angrily he slipped behind a rather large clown head and scowled at its mocking smile. Stupid thing was too happy looking, how much he wanted to claw that smile off the wasted material. But no, right now he had bigger concerns in the form of an annoying little brother who had anger problems like his big brother did.

~~Logan~~

Logan closed the warehouse doors and managed to use chains to tie them shut, it wasn't permanent but it'll do for now. He had business to deal with, and it will be dealt with tonight. No matter what! The cop cars stopped just outside, and the lights flashed through the dusty windows forcing Logan to duck behind a large container box, though he still had to crouch down in order to fully hide from view. His claws sheathed within the fleshy confines of his arms. But he was ready to use them again within seconds if he had to. And with Victor, you never know. Not truly anyways.

Sniffing the air, he knew that his brother was here. But where? He would have to hunt him down again, this time however he won't get ahead of himself. Not like last time. Once he was sure no one was near the windows he moved to a bigger hiding spot, a large clown. It smelt strongly of Victor, which meant Victor was just here a second ago. And moved most likely when Logan moved or just before. Cracking his neck he kept sniffing the air lightly as he moved from that spot to another. There were stairs, which lead to a balcony like overlook in the warehouse. Logan followed the scent up there.

Tempted to call out his name again, but held off. He couldn't give away his position which was probably spotted by now and he couldn't alert the cops looking around outside. Though he could tell they were quickly losing interest in searching this general area. Jokes thrown about too, this was a good sign for Logan. It meant there was a good chance they would be lazy tonight and just leave.

Growling lightly he made it to the top of the stairs and looked around, there was two rooms. One was most likely a meeting place if the large table he saw through the open door and the other one was an office of some sort, though it didn't look like it was used all that much. He knew Victor was up here, using one of the useless rooms as lay low.

Logan sniffed the air, but detected movements too late as a hand gripped his neck pulling him into the unused office and threw him to the ground. Logan growled angrily and sprung up to his feet with his claws out. Victor was now standing between him and the door.

"What do you think you're doin'?" Logan growled angrily as he glared at Victor, his whole body was stiff in his readiness to attack again. And Logan will attack if he had to, he had no qualms starting or finishing a fight. Sometimes he started bar fights just for that fight alone, though he toned it down so no one died.

"I told you already, runt, there ain't noting to talk 'bout. So you had no right to follow me here." Victor snarled angrily as he lengthened his claws, intent on making his brother go away. Having the runt here saying he had his memories back and only wanting to talk was making Victor conflicted. And he hated that conflict in him so much that he wanted nothing more then to force his brother to leave. He was too set in his ways, so there were no changing things now. Right?

"Ya, an' I ain't leaivn' till we talk." Logan snarled as he tightened his fists while ignoring the pain it caused in his hands due to the claws slicing through everything to come out leaving it harder to control his fingers without a lot of forcing going on. Which Logan became very good at over the years, just like he was very good at using his claws to their maximum use. It just caused him a lot of pain, more so after the Adamantium was added to the mix.

"What's there to talk 'bout? You, left Team X. You, left me behind. You, made yourself a cozy little lie. You, were the fool who got drawn back in and used as a weapon by Stryker and his goons. You… You were the one who forgot everything! There ain't nothin' to talk 'bout." Victor growled angrily, it was a slip up. He shouldn't have said what he said. None of it. But he did, and there was no going back now. Faintly he noted that the sirens were gone, no one was around the warehouse anymore. They were truly alone now. Free to let loose if they had to, which no doubt they will in no time. They always did.

What? Did Victor really think it was his fault! All of it? Logan snarled as he glared angrily at his brother, the one who was his enemy for the past twenty some years. A blink in the eye in the whole scheme of things, but long enough to do its damage between them. He wasn't the one who was at fault here; sure he left and probably should have found a better way of doing things. But what other way was there? It was getting painful to watch. Logan saw no other option. In any of it.

None of that was his fault! Why did Victor come to that conclusion?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Logan growled angrily while noting that right behind him was the dusty conference table that looked like it would never truly be used again. After all this was just a warehouse. Anger coursed through Logan as thick as his own blood. It wasn't his fault! He had a good reason for all of that, not to mention he didn't create himself a cozy lie. It wasn't a lie, not for the six years he was with her. Only the ending was, only the lies spoken in that shady laboratory Wade was stuck in. Unfortunately she died, and Logan never got to see what it would be like to actually marry her. He never got to experience calling someone "Mrs. Howlett" or even "Mrs. Logan". He never got to experience what it would be like to have someone call him "Father" for a change.

He never got to experience any of that because of Stryker. Because of Victor. They were the ones at fault for all of this, not him.

"My fault? It ain't my fault." Logan growled out angrily his claws felt like they were stretching like they were trying to get out further then they already were. He knew they wouldn't, but it still caused a strain in his wrists and the sheaths that naturally grew with his claws to house them safely within his arms. The strain that was enough to push him further into another feral rage. But he couldn't let himself go, not now. Not when he was still recovering from exhaustion.

Originally he came here for reconnecting the pieces of his past to his present lifestyle, to make sure he could in some small way have both. Hell, he came looking for Victor because Victor was his brother, and for once he wanted to meet with the larger feral as a brother rather then an enemy. Fat chance in that happening, Logan should have known it from the start. He shouldn't have let himself get talked into this by his foolish childish hopes. Hopes that he would love to cut from him and discard now.

Damn Victor!

Damn Stryker!

Damn everything for this situation!

Still, his instincts weren't letting him back down from this and neither was his more animalistic nature. The animal that he swears whispers to him through his instincts and his more carnal emotions.

"How do you figure that?" Victor snarled as he glared coldly at the runt. How dare he not take any of the blame! When the damn fool aught to take the blame for it! Especially after everything he's done for his baby brother. He was a good brother, he made sure the runt survived and thrived. And this was how the damn fool repays him, by betraying him at every turn?

Good question, one that Logan had to think about for a moment. Why? When he wasn't the one at fault?

"You… Damn it Victor! You know why I left Team X. An' I recall I asked you to come and you didn't. You stayed like the bloodthirsty fool you are." Logan snarled, it was only half an answer and far from the complete one he probably should give. If he had a way to put in words that is. But truth was, he didn't. Logan didn't really think this over, he didn't play the possible conversation over or even what he would use as his answers should Victor ask any question.

Well, to be fair Victor wasn't asking questions. He was throwing accusations. But then again in Logan's own way, so was he.

~~Victor~~

Victor found himself very impatient while he waited for an explanation, insult. Or anything and what he got was a half ass excuse of one small thing in the many betrayals. Snarling angrily at that, the runt could have at least said more then the worthless excuse that was used. And Victor did remember the offer, but how could he accept. Look at him, look at his claws? Unlike his baby brother, he didn't really fit in anywhere. His mutation and nature was obvious at first glance and there was no hiding it. Hence why he didn't hide it.

"An' do what, hm Jimmy? Become a farmer? A construction worker? What?" Victor snarled angrily, growling inwardly at the cursed nickname he gave his brother so many years ago. Back when there was no animosity between the two of them, back when they were proper brothers. The nickname came out of nowhere, an affectionate thing only he could call his brother and no one else. And the resurrection of that nickname now felt like a festering wound made worse by the twist of a knife.

He watched as his brother opened his mouth before closing it, only for a moment before a growled answer came,

"How the hell am I suppose to know."

Victor sneered angrily as he curled and uncurled his clawed fingers. Poor baby little brother wanted to run away and wanted his big brother to be a coward just the same. As if! Like hell would that ever have happened, no matter if it was in the past or now or even the future.

"_We_ had a good thing goin' there you fool. We didn't have to worry 'bout what we usually had to." Victor snarled angrily, while bitterly and angrily forcing out,

"'n what 'bout the other shit? Hm, little brother? What's your half ass excuses for those?" Why did this little trip to this damn out of the way town have to turn to a trip to hell? Victor snarled angrily, never really as he took a few angry steps forward. Shortening the distance between them while keeping just out of arm reach.

What was his brothers other excuses was the only thing that kept him waiting impatiently instead of giving the discarded whelp a much needed ass kicking.

"I didn't make myself a _cozy little lie_ as you fuckin' call it. She an' I only started out as friends, and even though I know now that she was ordered to seduce me and all that shit. She _loved_ me, she was _sorry_ for what she did. She only did it for her sister for fuck sakes. Not out o' cruelness like you do things. Or Stryker or anyone else from the woodworks." Logan snarled angrily, confident and believing in his own words. And the truth was he would have done the same thing she did for Victor at one point in his life. He would have given up everything and betrayed everyone if it meant helping his brother. But those days were long gone.

Victor was taken aback slightly by the blunt admission from his brother. The runt never spoke of things like that to him before, not when it came to love affairs or woman in general. And now, now when he was actually saying something about it. It was about her. That bitch that lied her way into his brother's pants and heart. Her, that damn frail who was good for nothing but to skin alive and hang on the wall like any good hunter would a captured and killed fox.

Curling his lip in disgust Victor sneered angrily at his brother before taking a few more steps towards his brother until he was well into the runt's personal space. Uncaring about any retaliation he may receive while being surprised at the lack of response to his coming close. But, Victor will test those restraints and he knew just by standing where he was now. He already was testing his brother's weak attempts at restraining himself.

"And everything after 'at, little brother? What's your transparent excuse for that? Hm?" Victor sneered angrily while his body tightened up and loosened slightly in a sheer need to attack. To _do_ something. Anything.

The curl of the lip, a trait they shared when getting mad or when they were mocking an opponent or enemy with words and looks full of venom. Victor would know, he does that too. And he was the one who taught 'Jimmy' how to do it properly. How to properly intimidate someone with just a look and a shift in body language. It was the least he could do for his baby brother.

~~Logan~~

Anger coursed through him in a powerful surge, the temptation to just strike him down where he stood was too great to just simply ignore. And stopping himself from lunging at the son of a bitch in front of him took every ounce of his control. Transparent excuses his ass.

"The rest of the shit was your fault." Logan snarled angrily as he glared at the man that he would have done anything to stay beside so very long ago. They were brothers! Friends even! They were all that each other had when everything else failed, which was the only reason Logan agreed and got pulled into such an incestuous fling. One that lasted longer then any other fling Logan had every now and again. It was a shameful secret that the world shouldn't know, wouldn't know.

Logan was telling the truth when he said everything was Victor's fault. If Victor didn't help lure him in, Logan wouldn't have had to go through all that pain. And the pain Victor probably either didn't know about or had a hand in it as well. With the thought of the chance of Victor having a hand in it nearly made his vision bleed red in a second.

"How's it my fault." Victor growled demandingly, the sheer accusation was an insult and a mockery to everything Victor has done to ensure his brother was safe from when they first ran away to the time with Stryker and his band of idiots.

Logan snarled angrily, flashbacks hit his mind full force of the capture in Japan and the pain that followed for close to a constant year of blinding time and confusion. Memories of being broken down from a man to an animal then further down to being a simple weapon. Weapon X. Not to mention the years it took him to remember how to be a man, and by then he was completely alone and changed so much that Logan would never truly recognize himself in the mirror. But then again, around that time he started to search for who he was which led him fifteen years down the line and to a small town where he met Rogue.

What to say to that? Damn, hell if he knew.

"If you didn' pull that shit… Didn't try to rape that girl back in Vietnam then we wouldn't have been sentenced to be shot. Stryker would've never come into our lives… The Island… Alkali Lake. All of it you son of a bitch." Logan forced out through clenched teeth while he glared angrily at his brother who was only a few feet away from him at this point. Logan didn't care; he'd heal from whatever Victor dished out. He always did.

One thing was for sure, Logan hated how he sounded so bitter and so resentful in what he said. It was almost like he was trying to form a pity party or something. Not that it would matter, his brother would never pity him or feel sorry for the things he's done. That was just how Logan's brother was. Or at least how he was now.

"Poor Ji… Alkali lake? That ain't the base you were taken to runt." Victor forced, what was Alkali Lake? What gone on there and how come he never heard of it before not even when he worked with Stryker? Damn, he should have known there was stuff being kept from him. If he found Stryker, he'll kill the son of a bitch right after he interrogated him for full details.

Logan knew he slipped up at this point, and cursed himself for it. One thing was sure, this proved that there might have been a chance that after the Island incident Victor had nothing to do with the pain Logan was forced to endure. Logan still remembered how what it was like to be dropped in an Olympic sized swimming pool filled with acid just to see how much he would heal. Logan remembered he nearly drowned in that acid.

Unfortunately for Logan, while he was remembering that unpleasant memory he didn't see how close Victor got to him. Damn. They were pretty much nose to nose at this point, glaring each other down. One demanding an answer and the other denying answering those questions.

* * *

**Authoress Note: **As you can tell, I ignored X2 and X3 at this point. Lol. Next chapter might have either a lemon (run incest haters) or another fight (yay for everyone). Um… shoot. No offense for the whole 'run incest haters' thing. I don't judge or anything like that, it's pretty much whatever floats your boat kind of thing. And much to my annoyance this happens to be one of them for me, along with countless other things… like writing fight scenes between these two. That's just plain fun, you could be nasty with them. And make sure there's a lot of blood and dirty fighting. Heh. Oh, and Logan torture… poor guy… probably why I like the graphic novel "Wolverine: Weapon X" and that story line in the comic's. Though Romulus just needs to die, and the story line he's apart of too… bugger… And Daken… He needs to die too… And Kyle… BRING BACK SABRETOOTH! Damn assholes had to go and kill him off…

And sorry if I insulted anyone with the whole "run incest haters" thing... I blame the sugar and coca cola I just had... -_-

XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Authoress Note: **This chapter and the next will be the kind of chapters to stay away from if you don't like slash between Victor Creed and Logan. Trust me XD and as the previous chapters, this chapter and past it is rated **M** for mature XD and **I** for incest lol.

**Chapter 8 **

Alkali Lake. Only a dot on the map as far as Victor was concerned, up until this point that is. Apparently there was a base there; apparently that base was a source of pain for his brother. His flesh and blood! An old anger crept up into him, for once not directed towards his traitor of a brother. If anything it was for that said brother.

No one hurt his brother! That honor was _his_ and his alone! Jimmy was his brother to test, to push, to hurt and to have. Him and no one else, not Stryker or those foolish two faced hypocrites who took a wolf and tamed it into nothing more then a domesticated mutt begging for scraps and chasing a stick for them. They disgusted him, and his brother disgusted him for being so comfy with those idiots.

Snarling slight Victor couldn't help but hate how his mind was in more then one place at a time. It was aggravating to say the least. One second he was raging about what might have happened, to wanting to know what happened then of course that old song and dance they did on who was at fault kept getting in the way. And Victor was never one who was able to get past old betrayals very well couldn't make his way past it enough in order to ask. Not at the moment anyway. Not while the tips of his vision threatened to go blind in the anger he felt. Anger at everything, everyone and worse it was even directed at himself. A bad combination if he said so himself.

"I wouldn't have tried to rape that frail if you'd just co-operate runt." Victor snarled, why did his snarl sound hollow? Damn! Damn his brother! Damn everyone! Anger seemed to course through his veins, at a lot of things. Things Victor didn't want to deal with. But it became rather obvious to him that he would have no choice but to deal with things. Here and now.

"It wasn't the time 'n place Victor. An' you never had any sort of control an' you always either try or succeed in hurtin' woman." Logan snarled. Was his brother truly that far gone now that he saw no fault in what he did which meant he was taking no blame for anything, as usual. It wouldn't surprise him. Victor was losing that sort of battle long before today. Even before Stryker showed up, Logan wished that man never showed up. In the back of his mind he knew they'd escape eventually and would be free and probably would have always been brothers rather then the enemies they became in the end. Hell, things would have been better if Stryker became a faceless man in the background of things. He couldn't dwell on that though, couldn't even think. His brother was in front of him, and close and that demanded his attention should he need to defend himself again.

How dare he! How dare that no good runt judging him! Snarling louder at his disapproval at being judged, it wasn't his fault that everything else was lesser then they were. In Victor's opinion everyone else was either there to amuse them or be used by them. Or they were a waist of skin and space. Trust his brother to not understand that worth a damn. Did he not teach him anything? Sneering Victor said,

"She had it coming Jimmy." That nickname again, too late to do anything about it so he ignored it. Ignoring the growl he was getting from his brother, he couldn't help but continue with his taunts. His brother was far too easy, too easy to provoke.

So Victor continued in a mocking tone,

"You still made at me Jimmy, tryin' to use the girl for the only thing she's useful for, hmm? Or was it the soldier who accidently got in the way?" A chuckle was the only interruption, and it came from Victor as he continued in a lower tone though mocking all the same,

"Or is it something else? Despite your common walk 'n talk you play at that ya never really stick to. 'specially when you're panting 'n moaning for me." Oh yes, due to the glare and rumble coming from his brother, Victor knew that he hit sore spots. How wonderful! It was nearly arousing.

"It ain't any o' that Victor. You _know_ it. She didn' do nothin' wrong other then walk outside 'n you pulled your shit. The soldier, the only one I might add that treated ya half decent was only tryin' to be a good soldier and a decent man. You don' get much o' that in any time. 'specially us." Logan growled, he picked up the tint of arousal in the air and found himself shocked by it. Seriously, was his brother getting a turn on from this discussion? That was it, he knew at that point his brother was sick and completely fucked up. Damn asshole was moodier then a pms'ing woman on a hot day. And he lived at a school, so he would know these things.

Victor couldn't help but chuckle, of course his brother would go off like that. But Victor didn't have too much time to focus on that, no new things were presenting themselves to him. Like his own arousal starting to spike slowly. Damn, he cursed his own inability to be satiated. But then again, it didn't help that it's been well over twenty years since he managed to get into his brother's pants, and now that he knew his brother remembered everything and most especially remembered Victor the temptation for getting into the runt's pants was starting to show itself after the blow up of anger and their disagreement presented itself. Was he seriously in that much need for it from his brother that he would pick the worse time for that need to start presenting itself? Damn his brother for that!

Victor grimaced when he felt his insides split as claws forced themselves deep within his stomach. He should have paid more attention! He shouldn't have drifted to his own shifting needs and muse on that rather then deal with the runt! Snarling angrily he hooked his fingers and took a swing, catching his brother across the face thanks to the fact that they were so close and there wasn't much space for Logan to dodge or back up thanks to the table they were close to.

Victor didn't waist any time in removing the adamantium claws buried in his stomach and shoved Logan forward in a restraining hold and pushing him against the table with his arms behind his back, claws still out. Struggles caused Victor to have to use both hands to hold him there and limit the space between them to ensure that his brother couldn't kick him very well. As soon as Victor had him restrained well enough he managed to take hold of the wrists in one hand he pushed them upwards forcing Logan's arms in a more uncomfortable restraint and successfully keeping him bent and pretty much half lying on the conference table also helped by Victor's weight which was being used to Victor's advantage.

He had Logan trapped for the moment, he knew better then most that his brother had a habit of getting out of any restraint if given the time to do so.

~~Logan~~

Logan snarled angrily; how the hell did he get into this situation! What was worse, his past and present were intermingling and sending mixed signals to his very being. He knew Victor was his enemy, should be his enemy. An enemy that he should hate, does hate. But Victor was also his brother, his first friend and his hundredth lover who lasted far longer then everyone else. A lover he should have never taken as such, incest in many societies and for his early life was viewed as not normal and wrong. Something that should have never happened in any way. Yet it did, why because Victor wanted it first and Logan came to accept it and in time wanted it too. A part of him loved that connection, that closeness.

Victor destroyed that though, with his embracing something Logan feared. Victor left him alone then. Sure his brother was still with him and at times fucking him, but at the same time it wasn't his brother and it was a stranger who touched him in a way he shouldn't have let that stranger touch him.

Needlessly said, he loved and hated his brother then and now too. But now his hatred came before the affection he used to feel. And that in itself told him to get out of this situation, this hold before something happened that would just make things more confusing.

"Let me go." Logan growled as he looked over his shoulder while struggling to the best of his capabilities. It was no use; from the constant fighting today and the constant damage he received he was nearing complete exhaustion which was a rare situation for him, but he should have expected it. He was after all fighting someone who could easily match him. Not to mention Victor was always annoyingly good at restraining him in a manner that was more useful then the thick heavy chains that the good doctors at Alkali Lake used back then. He could get out of chains easily enough, but not so much a living healing form of shackles. That would take some work.

His body hurt, phantom pains from wounds he received hurt and what was worse was that he had a headache.

"No. No, I rather do like this position." Victor taunted, though the meaning was double edged as usual. This time however, he knew his brother caught the double edged meaning of it due to the angered growl he heard. They had things to settle, but Victor was always one to act on impulse just like his brother and what they were originally talking about was now taking a back seat to his other needs to be dealt with later. And they _will_ be dealt with.

Of course, his cursed insane brother had to be like this. He was always shifting, always acting on impulse worse then Logan did and at times throughout his life with the animalistic man Logan found himself at a lose in how to read or figure out what was next. It made him resent Victor at times, so many times when he was a boy he found himself confused to Victor's reactions and wary on which reaction he would get next.

"Ya, well I don' so off." Logan snarled angrily as he shifted angrily trying to shake his brother with no success. Instead he felt his arms being repositioned slightly and teeth sinking deep into the area between his neck and his shoulder. It surprised him enough to hold still, but only for a moment as he struggled more. The human in him considered it nothing more then an aggressive bite, but the animal in him told him to fight and told him to get out of this spot or else he'll end up becoming Victor's bitch again. And that was something he didn't want, not after so many years of hating his brother and wanting nothing to do with him due to the lack of memories and situations.

Logan didn't get a reply, which was expected as he managed to get his arms free and used the table to push himself away from it and managed to dislodge Victor. Unfortunately with the show of force he used had its cost as he nearly stumbled back due to Victor's feet being in the way as he too lost his footing. They both crashed down, Logan on top of his brother, Logan's back to Victor's chest. Snarling angrily he elbowed Victor hard in the ribs as he moved to get away.

Claws digging into his back and grabbing his spin stopped him from getting away, a knee between his legs separated them enough to fit one leg while Victor's free hand gripped Logan's hip pulling him back into place on top of his elder brother. Logan noted angrily two legs between his own separated his legs further, snarling angrily he shifted angrily in attempts to dislodge Victor's hand holding his spin tightly.

Without thinking, purely on reaction he sunk his claws into his brother's sides uncaring if he hurt him or not. An angry snarl rumbled underneath him showed just how much Victor appreciated Logan's latest action.

"Quit fightin' Jimmy, you 'n I know it ain't going to work. Just like so many times before. Just like you're goin' to let it happen this time 'n tell me what I want to know." Victor half growled half purred, all of it angry. He was stubborn, and he was going to have his way tonight whether or not Jimmy likes it or wants it. Enough was enough, Victor's mind was set.

Logan of course couldn't accept that, and stuck in this position made him feel oddly vulnerable which only caused his ire to rise even further then it already was. Unfortunately he couldn't focus too much on that due to the hand that was once digging into his hip causing blood to pool around the area where the claws dug in was moved. Logan only had a split second to realize where Victor managed to relocate it to his crotch despite how Logan's arms being in the way. Curling his lip in sheer anger Logan let out a rumbled growl, the grip there was not gentle but it was just bordering between pain and pleasure. A natural reaction to him if someone grabbed him there, especially if he had history with that said person or if he was interested in the offer.

This cause though, Logan knew for a fact that it was due to who was doing the grabbing. Logan had to retract one set of claws in order to grab his brother's wrist in an attempt to make him let go. The last thing he needed was his own body to take control of the situation, and Victor had a way of making that happen despite how much Logan hated that control his brother held over him in their past.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authoress Note: **heh more shows of slash, but no sex yet… Heh. So consider this authoress note a warning cause this chapter is rated **M** for language and blood and hints for guyxguy-ness lol and rated **I** for incest.

**Chapter 9**

Victor fought off the wince that happened when those cursed adamantium claws pulled from his side. Though the painful knitting of his flesh on his side became a relief to him, he won't bleed out. Not tonight anyways. Snarling angrily as his brother had the sheer audacity to try to force him to let go of a place that he in fact claimed so many years ago.

"Quit fightin' and I ain't gonna tell you twice." Victor growled angrily as he gripped harder, now he knew it was causing pain as his claws extended to the point where they were starting to poke through jeans like it was silk and the yelp he got told him he was cutting into something his brother wouldn't want him to cut into. Too add to the runt's obvious discomfort he sunk his fangs deep into his brother's neck, enjoying the flood of blood he received. Nothing would ever be better then the taste of his brother's blood, no one's blood tasted this wild. Though faintly he noted the sliver of metallic taste it had, but oddly enough that didn't take away from the appeal.

He could feel the struggling and the pain of claws being inserted into his body, yet he couldn't help but note with arrogance that the claws weren't once aimed for his head. A deep part of ol' Jimmy wants this too but is too stubborn to admit to it, to accept it even. So he pushed it further by ignoring the claws digging holes in his sides, which the runt would pay for in due time. Instead of enacting on his revenge, Victor ignored the pain and anger that was a natural reaction to pain as he pushed up with his hips and down with both hands securely in place and not budging from where he placed them, holding his brother's body against his. It was a good place to hold onto as well, it kept everyone willing to submit some no matter if they're willing or not. His claws were a good deterrent.

Though he had to admit, holding onto his brother's spin was becoming a pain and making things slightly harder for him in the long run. If only the runt would co-operate. So he had to risk it, letting go of the spin he quickly took hold of his brother's upper body. Uncaring whether or not those claws would soon target his arm now. Well, that was what he was expecting. What he didn't expect was the fact that the claws slid from view and his arm was grabbed and removed from its hold on his brother's upper body. Victor didn't have time to think about that when he felt teeth sink into his hand.

People tend to forget that the runt's canines were slightly sharper then normal for humans though it gone unnoticed until his brother decides to actually bite you. And Jimmy was a biter if he had to be, had no shame in biting people or kicking them in the crotch if he had to. But then again, they both were dirty fighters.

Victor let out a roar as he let go of his brother's neck only to bite into his shoulder and gnaw at the flesh angrily. He heard the gasp of pain that caused and it made him smirk slightly, after all no one really liked the feeling of being chewed on and no one was free from the pain it could cause. His brother should know, Victor's done this plenty of times before. His smirk only widened slightly when he felt the unmistakable hardening beneath his palm, it was slow but it was there.

His brother wasn't as unaffected as he wanted to appear to be. Victor chuckled. This was too good to be true; Victor knew he'd have a heyday now.

~~Logan~~

He was being chewed on! And not only that his body was slowly becoming appreciative in the firm grip Victor had on him, and the movements underneath him from Victor pushing up. Logan growled angrily as he struggled against that hand and the temptation to tear himself away from Victor despite the fact that his shoulder was probably going to miss a chunk out of it. But in order to do that, he'd have to let go of the hand trying to tear itself out of his firm bite. He could taste his brother's blood; there was nothing else like it. He remembered that much and he hated that he liked the taste of it. It only highlighted what Logan hated about himself.

He was an animal, but not the same kind his brother was.

Counting to three in his mind he made his move the second he let go of Victor's hand and pushed it away from his mouth. Pain erupted in his shoulder as more blood seemed to pour out of the now open wound. It was a confirmation that he lost a piece of his own flesh to Victor. It wouldn't have been the first time.

He didn't get far when arms around his waist pushed him down again before he could get to his feet properly. Damn, it was beginning to seem like him and the ground was going to become good friends today. Damn. The animal in him roared it's frustrations for so many things. So many things he could blame on Victor. And a few things he knew he would have to blame on himself as well come the morning.

His elbow snapped back, catching his brother in the head. The angry snarl proved that he was right; it was the head he caught. Though his brother's retaliation surprised him due to the fact that he was just bitten in the ass. In fact he distinctly noted that he let out an embarrassing yelp in response. Twisting around he did his best to shove Victor in order to dislodge him from his chosen area to bite. Logan all the while was growling and his claws were out again cutting into his brother shoulders, arms and anywhere else he could reach. Yet for some reason he kept himself from striking the head directly until he decided to claw at the side of Victor's face leaving gash wounds that dripped fresh blood onto Logan's jeans.

Somehow in their struggles Logan found himself on his back. Which in his current situation was what his brother would no doubt want, and it was one of the worse places to be. Victor was an opportunist, and Logan knew he would take advantage of this situation. He always did.

"Get off!" Logan demanded angrily as he found his legs were on either side of his brother's hips. Damn, worse place for them. But then again, so long as his jeans stayed on then he didn't have as much to worry about. But then again, a small voice whispered in the back of his mind that his position wasn't something to worry about. If anything, it was something to embrace. Snarling angrily, Logan shoved that back. He would not go down this road again! Not again!

"That's what I'm trying to do, _Jimmy_, but you ain't makin' it easy." Victor sneered as he did his best to restrain all of his brother's struggling limbs. The legs were easy, they were more or less out of the way but the arms and claws were another matter as claws dug deep into his shoulder. Victor gone to plan B, he would get what he wanted another way. Grinding hard he watched as his brother's rage was show echoes of lust just underneath it. It was brief but Victor caught sight of it. This would be the best way to get what he wanted, after all Jimmy was a guy. And Victor knew what to do because of that fact, not to mention they were brothers. He knew how to push his brother's buttons with unnatural precision.

What the fuck! Logan couldn't believe what Victor just said! Struggling more he growled and glared angrily, trying his hardest to ignore the hips that were now pushing against his with hard determination. This was not happening! Though he had to face the facts, his brother unfortunately knew what he was doing. Damn. Logan hated him for that. And hated more that his body was slowly becoming more complacent to those wants against his will. He hated it. He swore up and down that he did.

"Not that way you jackass." Logan growled out angrily as he removed one set of claws to throw a punch that landed square in his brother's chin. Unfortunately, it was just shaken off and his wrist captured in a clawed grip. Despite one set of claws buried in his brother's shoulder, Victor leant down until they were nose to nose and Logan could feel his brother's breath on his face.

"You ain't strugglin' half as bad as you could, means one thing runt. You want this, even though you don' want to want it. Hell, you ain' putting up much of a fight anymore." Victor taunted, ignoring the insult his brother threw at him. It was poorly done; Victor's heard better insults before. He leant down even further until his lips were to his brother's ear and continued,  
"An' what's that I feel against me, hmmm? It ain't a wooden stick. An' what am I picking up in your scent runt."

Logan growled, his brother was right. And Logan hated it. But what could he do when his body wanted something his mind and who he is today didn't want, or at least who he was up until he got his memories back. When those came back he found he was acting different in some things.

"It ain't the past Vic…" Logan growled, his words were right. He knew it. Yet a part of him, the part that came back with his memories didn't believe them as strongly as the rest of him did. Maybe he wouldn't be able to ever have his present and his past because of the conflict it causes?

"And?" Victor growled, really why did his brother have to get like this. He liked him better before Stryker came along; at least he was willing then without too much of a fight. And they weren't on opposite sides then. He cursed his brother and Stryker along with the X-Men and anyone else he could come up with, everyone but himself.

"And this can't happen." Logan pushed as he lost sight of one of Victor's hands. Where did it go? Hell, Victor wasn't even trying to get the claws buried in his shoulder out.

"Say's who, those sack of shit pussy's back in that school? They don' know shit Jimmy. They don' know you. They don' know what kind o' animal prowls their hallways day after day! You know it, I know it. Quit pretendin' Jimmy." Victor growled angrily, his voice rising with his anger but he lowered it into an angry hiss as he made eye contact,  
"You know they ain't going to be there forever, hell one day I wouldn't be surprised if they betrayed ya. Throw you out like a common mutt. I've been the only one who stuck with ya whether it was directly or not. As an enemy or as a brother."

Logan really did try to figure where that came from, but he wasn't too surprised. Since he met up with his brother things have been weird. Intentions at first was to talk, but a fight broke out which led to this building then things changed again and his brother had other things on his mind. Now the talking starts. Go figure, but then again things were always like this with them. One time in the middle of being shot at by enemy soldiers Victor started talking about random topics. Logan never understood how he could just talk about things like the weather while sitting in a trench with miserable soldiers.

Ripping caught his attention. There was the missing hand, unfortunately it was the cause of his ass being bare rather then covered with jeans. Damn that bastard! Snarling angrily he struggled more, he didn't think about what Victor said. He'll curse Victor for it later. Right now he had to worry about his jeans that were getting torn up pretty good by an overeager brother. Snapping and cursing he struggled to the best of his abilities. But he soon found himself bare from the waist down. Much to his dismay. How will he get back to the hotel now? Logan noted that his brother was still grinding despite his struggles and both his wrists were held tightly in claws grips.

"You son of a bitch." Logan snarled angrily as he felt teeth sink deep into his throat again, he could feel his own blood being sucked from him. His brother really did like the taste of blood. But still, Logan wasn't too fond of the vampire action his brother was pulling. But he wasn't exactly displeased with it either. Growling and snarling he cursed his situation. He'll hate himself in the morning for this.

He managed to get one hand free and detached his brother from his neck only to force his elder brother into a bloody kiss that was none too friendly. It was full of the need to both devour and dominate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Do Not Read if you don't like male on male with the added angle of them being brothers XD**

**Chapter 10**

Logan could care less what his brother thought of his sudden change in mind, his brother would no doubt sneer and tell him how he should stop fighting the animal and embrace what he was as he did with him. Logan however didn't agree with that logic, he only let go right now because as much as he hated to admit it. He needed this.

Growls, rumbled purrs and groans became the most common language at the moment as Logan and his brother occupied themselves with indulging in what used to be a regular pass time in the past. Though times changed, and they changed a lot.

His metallic claws were sheathed at this point. He had no use for them as the rest of their tattered cloths were quickly shoved off and away, still soaked with blood and lying wherever they landed. Neither brother cared for location; they'll tend to that later. The blood that covered them in spots was ignored as easily as you would water or sweat in this sort of activity. They didn't care.

Despite the fact that Logan submitted to this idea didn't mean he was willing to be dominated, which his older brother was trying too do with possessive controlling touches that used to get Logan to rumble his enjoyment. Now however despite how tempting it was to just give into his brother's whims and let him control the situation, Logan's nature couldn't sit idly by and let that happen. No he was controlled one too many people who used him in other more degrading ways.

So of course, he fought for dominance in each touch and shift he made while he was stuck underneath the unmoving bastard. At his attempt in show of dominance a snarl rumbled through his older brother as Logan quickly found one of his hands restrained tightly above his head while his other hand remained free. Logan's lip curled in displeasure at the restraint. He didn't appreciate or even come close to liking this development.

"Wha' the hell do ya think you're doin'." Victor snarled into his brother's ear, his tone was as cold as steel that had yet to be warmed by the blood of his victims or enemies. Though he did find it to some degree exciting to have his brother demand equal and dominating positions. So new, so wild. So very like his brother, always doing what Victor didn't really expect him too even after all this time. After all he thought his brother would have forever remained weak and dependant on him. But no, his brother became a grown man and as strong as his big brother was and equally as wild. They were monsters, the both of them. And Victor was proud of that fact. He used his free hand to forcefully pull his brother's legs apart giving himself plenty of room to keep the position he coveted at the moment.

Logan growled angrily at his legs being moved without his consent, he had to actually fight off the sensations the action caused though. His brother was in a very vulnerable and now easily accessible position. And unfortunately, despite his anger and lust mixed. Logan knew he was ready and easy for the taking. And due to the sneer hidden underneath the chilling tone his brother used, his brother knew it too.

Logan didn't answer, didn't bother as he gripped his brother hard on the waist only to feel his hair being pulled harshly back making his throat bare to Victor.

~Victor~

Victor could hear his brother practically rumble his angered pleasure as Victor set claim to the once again bare throat. And for a brief moment, his brother arched against him and the restrained arm was no longer pulling against its restraint. Victor purred at that, though he knew it wouldn't last very long. His brother was in some ways a changed man and in the same time he hasn't changed at all. He was both Logan and Jimmy at the same time and that angered Victor to no ends. It made it easier to harshly enter his brother; he would have never been that harsh with Jimmy.

He heard the clear sound of anger and pain, the sound of metal on metal cutting through flesh as claws came out again. Victor didn't care as he bit down and relished the taste of his brother's blood as it rushed into his mouth.

Pulling out he simply pushed in ignoring the new scent of blood and struggles he received for it, though he noted that his brother didn't really stay hard but wasn't soft either. That didn't stop Victor and despite the pain he now doubt caused. It didn't stop his brother either as claws remained in view but his brother touched him in return. The only one who could touch him without being forced or flinching.

Words were unimportant and useless in this situation. He could feel his brother harden further between them, the pain most likely diminishing finally. Good, it would make Jimmy more willing to fully play. More so then he already was. Unfortunately he quickly found that despite his brother being on the bottom he still tried to dominate the situation which only increased the anger in their touches at the resisting coming from both of them on who was going to be the dominate one in this coupling.

And they were even less gentle with each other, this wasn't your average make out session or the kind of wild sex Logan would no doubt have in his one-nighters and it wasn't like Victor's usual set out and hunt then take by force session. Fresh blood was introduced from the both of them as each move and shift caused an equal move against their partner while still seeking the dominate position.

Victor couldn't help but find this situation very pleasing despite how much it still managed to piss him off. Then again, his baby brother had a natural skill for that.

~Logan~

Finally, finally after all of this he could feel himself coming. It was coveted at the moment, mindlessly and during the whole situation his inner animal was growling and howling for the dominate position. To control Victor. To take Victor. And dare he say to claim his older brother. Which caused him to bite back when he was bitten, and it didn't matter where he bit Victor. On the neck, shoulder or even the jawline. He didn't care.

His one arm was still restrained above his head, Victor holding his wrist tightly in place which only left one hand to take as much control from this situation as he could. Which ended up being more then he expected and more then what he used to go after. But then again, Logan was a changed man in some ways. And in many ways his changes weren't good at all.

Logan finally came with a guttural growl that lasted through until he was simply riding out the remaining time it took Victor to come deep inside of him, though he didn't have time to focus on that as sharp teeth sunk deep into his neck again while he felt Victor's body tighten against him. Grunting at that Logan simply had to wait him out. As soon as this was done, he was getting Victor both out of him then off. That was that.

The second his brother started to loosen up against him Logan managed to shove his brother off of him, hard enough for Victor to land on his back. Logan was quickly up to his feet ignoring the ache shooting up his spin and everywhere else he had or has a healing injury. Glaring down at Victor who didn't bother moving from his spot on the ground, legs spread a bit. Logan knew exactly where he would need to enter if he chose to. But he didn't want that now. He was satiated and angry.

Logan ignored how his brother chuckled at him, it was cold and taunting and for some reason stung more deeply then any wound Victor inflicted on him tonight. He hated it!

"Poor Jimmy, ya gettin' emotional on me now?" Victor taunted cruelly, coldly. Getting up he stretched his muscles out, deep bruising was still healing from his brother gripping rather hard at times. Not that he was complaining.

Logan only growled as he created tight fists at his side while he watched Victor get up casually, like this sort of thing happened all the time. It didn't. Unless you count those poor people who caught his brother's attention in all the wrong ways. Still, he refused to think of that thanks to the fact that it only served to anger him further.

"I ain't emotional." Logan snarled angrily, claws itching to get out again.

"Sure ya aren't. Face the facts Jimmy, you enjoyed tonight. I enjoyed it. We're monsters Jimmy, animals." Victor casually explained as he found what was left of his shirt and picked it up but not bothering to see if it was still wearable. Victor shoved down his emotions at the moment,

"Keep sayin' that Victor. Maybe one day you'll actually believe the bullshit you say. 'cause I ain't buyin' it one bit." Logan growled out, for some reason he knew they were avoiding a topic they shouldn't be. But he didn't want to deal with it.

"You're a joke Jimmy. Ya know that. Always was a joke. An' that hasn't changed any." Victor growled out as he turned and left, and being that he felt like it he was going to go out the front door. He left his brother behind. He could have sworn he heard the quiet growl from his brother. One that spoke of the many times Jimmy tried to work up his nerve to do something that was out of their norm.

Logan walked to the top of the stairs, glaring down at his brother's back. He wanted to ask, he wanted to. Now that Victor was leaving, the question that he was avoiding since they finished was bugging him. He couldn't ask it though, and he knew his brother was watching him in the reflection. And it wasn't until Victor was close to the door did Logan manage to say as calmly as humanly possible,  
"Are we still brothers?"

He didn't get an answer but he didn't expect one after their exchange of stubborn words and blows. Which forced Logan to simply make his way awkwardly back to the hotel room, though he hid his awkwardness underneath angered snarls and warning growls. He had to leave which he promptly did as soon as he was showered and dressed, he wasn't about to stick around. Why should he? Why would he?

Ignoring the hungered growls of his stomach Logan headed back across the border to the United States and headed towards the mansion. He knew Chuck would have a hundred questions, which would go unanswered. And if the fool persisted then he could just take all those questions and shove it up his wheelchair bound ass and shove a cork in it. Logan wasn't going to answer any questions.

Like he said, they'd have to get used to his coming and going. And they were going to have to get used to not knowing anything about what he did on his own time, it wasn't their business anyhow.

**Authoress Note: **There would be a short chapter after this one just to close it up nicely.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

It only took him four days of constantly riding his bike to get him back to the Mansion, which was a shock to most people. They weren't used to seeing him return so quickly after one of his disappearing acts. Well good for them. Logan scowled angrily as he stormed up to the room he was currently setting claim too. Slamming the door behind him angrily he chucked the bag of his little belongings to the side and stalked into the bathroom.

Constantly riding his bike as fast as it could go didn't help him cool down or anything close to that. He gone on this trip for answers to figure out how to get his past and present to fit together because he didn't really know who he was anymore, things changed for him when he got his memories back. The entire thing turned out to be a flop, a total waist of his time. He was no closer to any answers or anything of that sort.

No, if anything there were more and other questions he found unanswered. Not to mention his brother. That route ended up becoming a foolish one. Still, Logan didn't know what he was expecting when he pursue his brother to fight, to talk maybe. To fuck? But old wounds and an old bond they obviously no longer had got in the way. Logan should have seen it coming and he was angry that he didn't. So angry that he had to fight off his own temper and the sheer need to smash everything in the bathroom then his room followed by whatever else gets in his way.

Snarling angrily he angrily turned off the tap as he simply leant against the counter; his whole body was in pain. The adamantium, his double edged sword that saved his ass time and time again felt like it was weighing down on him and trying to crush him. Like always. That added with the mood he was in thanks to his trip wasn't helping any.

He heard the wheelchair coming down the hall and already knew he was going to be having to stop Chuck before he tries to get Logan to lay back and talk about his experience. He wasn't into therapy shit like that. It never solved anything.

Drying his hands he simply waited at the door of the bathroom for the wheelchair bound man to enter, probably already knowing that Logan expected him to so he skipped the polite asking for permission even though he knew he had it.

"I have to say, I truly am shocked to see you back so soon." Professor Xavier stated calmly, the door shutting softly behind him as he stopped next to the freshly made bed while eyeing Logan and the glare he was getting. The emotions he was sensing was disturbing but normal for an angry individual who felt like he failed in some way and didn't know himself. Nothing new there, he couldn't be sure though without reading Logan's mind but the feral edge to the mind clearly told him that gaining entry with or without permission would be next to impossible. Logan truly was the most deadly man on earth, he could become nearly invisible to a psychic's mind if he truly wanted to which would allow him to have an edge in ambushes or anything else of the sort.

"Why, ain't I allowed to come back 'ere or something?" Logan nearly growled, he couldn't help himself he was simply touchy when it came to this sort of conversation right now so he was closer to snapping at someone rather then having a heart to heart.

"Certainly, I never said you weren't allowed here Logan. You're welcome to come and go as you wish." Professor Xavier stated quickly, he was mortified that Logan would insinuate something like that. Though the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he probably shouldn't have answered quickly. He usually doesn't make such mistakes like this but he did have his day's where he was less in control then others. He was after all just a man like everyone else with off days and all kind of moods.

A low growl rumbled in Logan's chest but it was crushed before it could become a full fledged angry one with teeth bared and everything. Ol' Chuck probably was insulted that Logan would think that, not that he blamed the wheelchair bound man but still. He should know better then to speak like that at the moment.

"Fine, what do ya want?" Logan growled lowly as he stalked over to his bag full of cloths and started shifting through it for a clean shirt, sniffing each shirt as he went in order to make sure they smell at decent enough to wear.

"How did it go?" Professor Xavier calmly asked, raising an eyebrow at Logan's search for the cleanest shirt he could find. Faintly he couldn't help but wonder when the last time Logan did laundry?

"Hunky dory, next question." Logan grunted as he found a shirt that was for the most part stainless and didn't smell all that bad. Hell, it might as well be considered clean. Holding it in one hand he stood there eyeing the Professor and daring him to say more, Logan knew he would.

"Logan." Professor Xavier pushed; it was his concern that made him want to push forward. Ninety percent anyways. Although he didn't get too far into his next statement due to Logan's interruption.

"Ain't happenin' Chuck so stop while you're ahead." Logan ground out as he was fighting off a growl again, he better be careful or else he might use growling and snarling as his only way to communicate and he quickly discovered that growling at people doesn't always get the right result when you're asking for beer or a simple sandwich.

Sure it sounds funny now, but back then it was humiliating and degrading. It made Logan feel out of place and even more isolated then he already was. Hell to this day he feels isolated because of the pain he went through and his feral instincts and hunger for blood when he found himself slipping into the darkness of the animal.

"You will find that it can help talking about things, it is rather unhealthy holding everything in like you are at this moment." Professor Xavier pushed, reminding himself with full fact that this was for Logan's sake. It would be better for the man to just trust him with information like this; after all he would never let anyone get a hold of this conversation if he could help it.

"Why? 'fraid I'd explode or somethin'? Kill a couple o' kids or shit like that?" Logan sneered in disgust; it wasn't what the Professor meant. He knew that but with his mood as it was it might as well meant just that. Claws twitch and ears tuned in to listen in on general gossip down the hall and downstairs. All around him. Tasting the air for scents, old scents. Rogue was in here, smelled like perfume she's now wearing and mints. She probably was the one who came in and cleaned up his room and changed the sheets. Kid shouldn't be doing that for him, he was capable of taking care of himself.

"Certainly not. Not of that, but of you exploding and causing yourself harm I am afraid of. And you would never harm a child or anyone if you can help it. You are many things Logan and not all of them good, but you aren't a cold blooded murderer." Professor said, horrified at what Logan was implying. He never doubted the safety of the children around Logan, if anything he trusted the feral mutant to keep them safe beyond the measures the rest of them could take because Logan would kill to protect them. And X-Men do not kill, Logan was the only one free from that unofficial rule it would seem.

"No, but I'm a hot blooded murderer." Logan pointed out after shrugging off what the Professor said about him. The man gave him too much credit some times.

"No, you're a soldier on your best days but a man through and through." Professor corrected without missing a beat and making eye contact with the man so he could see that the truth was being said, and he knew Logan would recognize that it wasn't challenge of any sort.

"Right. Whatever you say." Logan said though he gave a light snort at the whole thing. It was stupid, what a horrible conversation to have when he pretty much just got back and smelling like the road.

"I'm serious Logan…" Professor Xavier insisted in a tone that clearly said that he was being dead serious; though from what he could sense was doubt and a clear indication he was going to change the subject very soon.

"Jess cookin' today?" Logan interrupted as he eyed the room again; the only one who's been in here was Rogue. He was fine with that, for the most part. Turning his attention back to Chuck he made sure to send out all the signals that he wasn't talking about anything else at this point

"Yes, steak." Professor Xavier said going along with what Logan said, after all he knew a lost cause when he saw one. And for the moment, this conversation was just that. A lost cause, he had some sheets to be marking before supper anyways. He really should get some of that done for tomorrow.

"Good. Now say bye Chuck." Logan said, making it all too clear on what he wanted. He needed to be free of this conversation and that meant Chuck had to leave before he came up with anything else to say to either bother or annoy Logan with. And he had to hand it to the Professor; he was skilled in both areas.

"We'll talk later then." Professor Xavier calmly stated, though he was annoyed with the lack of co-operation an his own inability to get anywhere with the feral who was watching him leave impatiently.

Logan didn't say anything, he knew the emotions he was sending out was louder then any of his words and Xavier was smart enough to just go with the flow. His phone in his bag vibrated a text message if he remembered correctly. As soon as the door was closed Logan crouched down next to his bag and dug through it until he found what he was looking for. Flipping it open he took about fifteen minutes figuring out the stupid thing so he could view his message or whatever it was.

Two things were there in the file the phone let him view. One was a phone number to a phone he didn't recognize while the second was one word.

_Brothers._

The coward couldn't even face him. But that didn't change the fact that Logan much to his irritation felt some tension leave but he didn't dare to hope for anything, he didn't want to be hurt by his older brother again. It was a good peace of mind though, perhaps he could have some of his past with is present?

That left one thing in the air though. How did Victor get his phone number?

"That son of a bitch!" Logan growled loudly, uncaring that he just made Summers and Jean jump as they passed his door. Victor texting him, if that's what it's called, meant he already knew where Logan was the entire time and if Logan could venture a guess probably knew everything about his life up to date. And the asshole never called sooner!

**Authoress Note:** Okay, this story is finally and officially finished. Hope it was a good read, or at least somewhat entertaining. And thank you kindly for the reviews I've received from both slash-lovers and non-slash lovers. Appreciate the kind words and everyone taking time to review this story.


End file.
